(1) Field
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a curved display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices are used for displaying an image on various information processing devices such as a television, a monitor, a notebook, a mobile phone, and the like. Display devices which have an overall bent shape to define curved display devices are being developed. These curved display devices may provide a display area having a bent shape to provide an image with improved three-dimensional effects and an improved sense of immersion and realism.
In general, flat panel display devices include a display panel for displaying an image with light, a mold frame on which the display panel is seated, and a backlight unit providing light to the display panel. Within the flat panel display devices, the display panel seated on the mold frame may be easily attached to the mold frame by an adhesive member such as by using an adhesion tape.